dowfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hyperion Peaks
The Hyperion Peaks is a province on Kronus and one of the locations in Dark Crusade. Description The site of intense Imperial-era mining, the Hyperion mountain range bears the huge scars of massive excavation and strip-mining endeavors. Even millennia later, the gashes in the landscape are clear. The Hyperion Peaks jut up from the arid expanse of the central desert, forming a barrier with the deep jungles of the Green Coast to the south. Old mines and quarries dot the barren northern slopes, while several rivers flow from the southern foothills into the jungle. Bonus * +50 Planetary Requisition * Forward Base ** You can place buildings before you begin your next battle Campaign strategy This map features a game setting that is much different from other maps. Unlike most games which requires players to start out from scratch, the player starts out with a very large army while the opponent has three large bases. Instead of requiring the player to eliminate the enemy Headquarters, the player must destroy all buildings on the map with the exception of Listening Posts. Micromanagement of each unit is vital to ensure minimal losses. You have no base, no buildings and no way of replacing lost squads or vehicles, making micromanagement a vital part of your game plan. You will very likely want to leave this map alone until you have at least one full tier of Honor Guards to bring with you. Although not required, it is strongly recommended to have the extra manpower ability granted by the The Aceria Forests, especially on the harder difficulty settings. You can Reinforce existing squads for Requisition/Power cost (Power only for the Necrons) but not build brand new squads. The player is provided with 1000 Power at the start, but lacks the ability to generate more for the entire duration of the map. Consequently, choose every Power expenditure wisely. The best use for Power is to repair vehicles, especially the main battle tanks. Races that use Requisition can capture points and build Listening Posts on them for some Requisition income. With the Necrons, they can also capture points and build Obelisks on them should the player choose to train Necron Warriors to replace their lost infantry. However, since capturing points and building structures on them takes time, it is best for the player to push forward and attack the enemy immediately. Additionally, most basic units get reinforced/equipped with only Requisition so don't expect to replenish elite squads anytime soon. You will receive control over a considerable army which includes two Relic units as well as your Honor Guard units. Though tempting, keeping all your forces together in a single, coherent wave will most likely result in basic units caught in between the back and frontline. You will find above all else that anti-vehicle combat is your biggest problem; the Orks who control this area likely have several tanks and mechs as well as fully upgraded Waaagh! Banners, and there is no known unit reinforced with just Requisition that can handle vehicles so it is recommended to get every anti-vehicle Honor Guard that you can before attempting this map. The Necrons are the absolute undeniable kings of this map; not only do they get not one but two Restored Monoliths (which are able to build the free Builder Scarabs and Necron Warriors easily but nothing else and are still valid teleportation targets) giving you profound ranged firepower, the Necron Lord is given the Resurrection Orb relic making the Necrons the only ones able to do large-scale infantry restoration completely for free in this area. They are, however, lacking in anti-vehicle abilities so you should focus on having the Lord Destroyers convert Looted Tanks to make up for this, plus have as many of your Immortals Honor Guard as possible. You have enough units for 2 to 3 groups. Splitting your army up further is risky, but doable. Depending on the player's skill level, it shouldn't be too hard to clear out the enemy. The enemy has three bases surrounding the Critical Location in the center of the map, march your armies down the paths and clear out enemy forces you encounter on the way to the CL. Keep melee-oriented units at the frontline and ranged at the back. Also, keep track of artillery units which have a habit of winding up at the back of your army once you attack the enemy bases. If you do not win after destroying the enemy bases, try circling the map and look for any units or structures you might've missed. Category:Dark Crusade locations